Look at Me
by Trahnael
Summary: High school AU. Matthew was the invisible-type of student who chooses not to be noticed. Weeks after finding out he actually had a popular twin brother, other popular people, including the campus crush, also started approaching him, and told him they would want to be friends. But he doesn't want to get involved with any of them, so... what would it take to change that? Fluff.XD


_Yes, the main pairing for this fanfic is Franada... I'm sorry if some people aren't fond of the pairing, but I hope the small hints of PruCan and AmeCan would suffice, though I'll be hinting a bit of PruAus and USUK here, too. It's just that I'm a solid fan of the main pairing and this idea of mine was just too fluffy for me to ignore... and if it's fluff then Canada will do great with it. Please enjoy... oh, and fair warning for the blunt words... They're not that vulgar yet but I know some people are just too sensitive with blunt words._

* * *

Chapter 1.

Matthew could not help but sigh.

He was supposed to be traveling to school in peace— at least today— but it was just impossible to say no to an older twin brother he never thought he had—until last month, that is— when the latter asked for them to go to school together.

The problem was that Matthew did not like Alfred's noise.

Alfred was popular in school, awed, looked up to; everyone knew him. He was in that certain circle of people. Matthew, on the other hand, was the opposite, exact opposite, who did not have a friend, or interest to have any. He could confidently say that he was invisible to everyone— except his twin, of course— but there was no one to say it too, anyway.

It was still a wee bit too early when Matthew and Alfred arrived in school. While Alfred had lots of things to do and lots of friends to chat with, Matthew just planned on staying by his locker to read a few papers he had there until the bell rings. Strangely, Alfred insisted to stay with him this time, which was unexpected.

"It's okay, Al. I'm well-off alone," said Matthew.

"What if someone bullies you or something?" Alfred argued as a reply, leaning on someone else's locker as he watched Matthew open his own. "I want to make sure you're okay. I don't get to do this everyday, you know."

"I know," Matthew smiled and took out some books he'd need for his first subject to put them on his backpack. "But, really, Al. It's not like I'm noticeable enough to be bullied. I suggest you prepare for your first subject, too."

Alfred scowled, but heaved a sigh of surrender just afterwards. "I'll get back to you later then."

"See you later."

For a few minutes, Matthew was left alone in peace just standing by his opened locker, despite the very crowded, very noisy hallway. He stood there uncaring of everything that surrounded him and focused on the pocket book he was currently reading. Unfortunately, that peace was disturbed by the noisy guy that owned the locker beside Matthew's, the one Alfred had leant on a while ago. He was one of those popular people that everyone knew well, though this one did not have a good reputation only, he was also notorious at some point. It was a German named Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Hey there!" Gilbert greeted loudly. At first Matthew ignored him, thinking it was impossible that the popular man was talking to him. But later on he realized he was actually wrong.

Matthew turned away from his book and towards the German, and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah," Gilbert answered. "You are Jones' twin, right?"

"Now how did you find that out?" Matthew asked in an indifferent tone before getting back to reading. Gilbert continued to talk to him.

"Your brother hangs out with me and my friends sometimes... He's told me about you," he said, paused. For a moment, Matthew thought the German was finally gone, but when he dared to look and check, he was disappointed to see that he was wrong yet again, and honestly it made him feel quite uncomfortable. Gilbert was still there, and he was staring at him.

"Won't you leave me alone yet?" Matthew asked. "Or you need something from me?"

"_No_ for both questions," Gilbert said without breaking his stare on the Canadian. "If it's not obvious, I'm just staring at your face."

_Too blunt. _"It's obvious, Mr. Beilschmidt, but I don't see a reason why you would stare at me like that."

"Is that why it's bothering?" Gilbert laughed. "I just thought you're much cuter than your brother."

"Hey!"

Both men turned to where the shout came from. It was Alfred, somehow looking enraged, and running towards them. Gilbert started to run as the said man chased him, shouting, "I heard what you said, Beilschmidt! Stay away from my brother!"

Matthew followed them to the other end of the hallway with his sky-blue orbs until they disappeared to the exit. He was quite surprised, stunned, for he never even considered the possibility that such scene could happen because of him. It was rather humorous.

"You know, I honestly think Gil was right," came another voice. Matthew closed his locker, just to see another man of Alfred and Gilbert's kind standing right there. And the man was smiling at him.

"You're Francis Bonnefoy," uttered Matthew for no reason. Of all people, this French was the one he wanted to be involved with least. He was even more notorious than Gilbert, more magnetic with girls— or even guys, actually— than anybody else in the school.

"How nice of you to know who I am," the French answered. "Your name is _Mathieu,_ _oui?_" He said Matthew's name with a hard French accent.

"Why would someone like you want to know that?" Matthew asked, preparing himself to flee.

"Why not—?"

Right there and then, he ran away to the exit his brother took.

...

During lunch that same day, Matthew heaved another heavy sigh as he took his seat opposite his brother's in the cafeteria. They had their own table and thankfully no one dared to sit with them.

"What's with the sighs today, Matt?" Alfred asked before taking a big bite on his burger.

"Al, why do they talk to me all of a sudden?" Matthew asked, taking a smaller bite on his own, chewing, and then swallowing. "Why do they know me?"

Alfred swallowed and took a sip from his juice box. "Who's 'they'?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy."

Alfred almost choked, but he managed. He expected Gilbert, but it seemed to Matthew that the reaction was because of Francis alone.

"Even Francis?" Alfred managed to say.

"Yeah," Matthew answered. "He tried to talk to me after you chased after Gilbert."

"Don't entertain him, Matt."

"I know that, Al. I know what you mean," Matthew said. "And I know his reputation."

Now it was Alfred who sighed. "Sorry, dude. It's probably my fault that they're interested with you now," he said. "I was so excited knowing I actually had a twin brother and I can't keep my mouth shut for long."

Matthew was worried, and Alfred could see that through the way his hands nervously shook and through how his brows curved upwards. It was a sight Alfred did not want to see, but at the same time a sight that had him wanting to giggle. Matthew was really cute, though Alfred could not tell how they looked so unlike despite being identical twins. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _it's the look on Matthew's eyes._

"Don't worry bro," he said with an assuring grin. "They're not the bully-type... and if they do try to... bother you, I swear I'll beat the crap out of them." He knew Matthew did not want to be noticed.

"Thanks Al," Matthew replied with a smile. "But please don't go as far as beating the crap out of them. We'll be in trouble if you do that."

"Alright, sure."

Crowds started to volume their noise up near the entrance of the cafeteria. Intrigued, the twins turned their heads to know what was happening. Unfortunately, it was only Gilbert, and Francis, and their Spanish friend named Antonio Carriedo. They were three popular people, indeed. And it was a shame that they spotted Alfred and Matthew on the opposite corner.

"They're not trying to approach us, are they?" Matthew asked nervously as he watched the other three men walk towards them.

"You want me to fend them off?" Alfred asked as he stood.

"Yes please."

Alfred went to meet Francis and his friends halfway to their table. It was evident that he was trying to shoo them away, but eventually he failed and the three men continued walking towards Matthew. Matthew was frozen in his seat, unable to run away, or even stand.

"Hey, Matt!" greeted Gilbert as he sat down beside the said man. Antonio carefully took a seat opposite the German while Francis also sat down on Matthew's other side. Alfred came back rushing to the table.

"Leave him alone, would ya!?" he said, hitting the table with his clenched fists. "I told you about him... doesn't mean I'm letting you get near him."

"You're so overprotective, Alfred," Francis said with a smile. "We just want to be friends with your brother."

"Friends my ass, Frenchie. I know your tricks too damn well to let you act freely."

"We mean no harm, Alfred," Antonio suddenly said.

"_You_ mean no harm, Antonio, I know that—" then Alfred turned back to Francis."—but I don't trust _you_—" then to Gilbert. "—or _you_."

"Leave me out of your suspicions, Jones," Gilbert said. "I have a perfect Austrian sweetheart who's so madly in love with me because I'm just so awesome."

Matthew hated their noise. Confident that he was finally unnoticed again, he slipped down under the table and carefully took his backpack. He sneaked away from their crowd and slowly, silently, tried to leave the cafeteria. Unluckily, he was not that invisible to his brother anymore.

"Matt, hey where ya goin'?"

Said man turned back slowly, his face showing guilt of being caught. He answered honestly, "Anywhere away from all of you." And then hurriedly went for the exit. Alfred quickly grabbed his backpack, glared one last time at Francis and said, "This is your fault," before running after him.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
